El Último Adiós
by annebaggins
Summary: La carta de un amigo.... un cariño no correspondido.... una muerte por amor.... Un tierno oneshot que habla sobre los sentimientos ocultos de..... Averígüenlo leyéndolo y dejen reviews!


**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Y a nadie más que ella.** **Este fic está solamente para entretener. Rowling es la chica rica... xD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El último adiós**

**Capítulo Único**

_Es cierto, no puedo mentirte. Ante tu mirada siento que estoy desnudo. No puedo ocultarte nada, pues para tí es tan fácil leer mi alma, como el más simple de los libros. No entiendo porqué no me correspondes. No sé que hacer. Oigo tu voz, y la piel se me eriza. Veo tus ojos y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Eres la única persona que no está conmigo por capricho, ni por interés. Sé que tu amistad es sincera, pero las distancias me matan. Desearía poder estar contigo todos los días. Ver tu sonrisa, el brillo de tus ojos, el rosado de tus labios, los reflejos de tu cabello, es lo único que me interesa. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo. Quisiera ser lluvia, sol, viento y brisa. Lluvia para que al mirarme, suspires. Sol para teñir de rosado tus mejillas, e imaginar que por mí te ruborizas. Viento para poder jugar con tu cabello sin que tú me puedas ver. Brisa para que cuando toque tus labios, tus párpados, tu frente, tu cuello, sonrías contenta, y no sepas que soy yo. Porque estoy seguro: si tan sólo supieras cuánto te quiero, cuánto significas para mí... Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces. Sé que no me correspondes, que tan sólo ves en mí a un amigo, pero aunque sin tu amistad me moriría, no me es suficiente. Quiero ser más que tu amigo. Te quiero, te amo, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? Treinta y cuatro. Las he contado. ¿Y tú? No. Sé que no. Tu corazón pertenece a otra persona, y me lo has confesado. No sería justo que no te dijera que es desagradecido. Tener tu compañía, tu mirada, tus consejos, tus sonrisas todos los días, y sólo responder con sinismo, es ser desagradecido. ¡Cómo desearía yo poseer todo ello! Tú lo ayudas siempre que puedes, le regalas tiernos besos y abrazos, que él no entiende lo que en verdad significan para tí. Si tan sólo prestara un poco de atención a la forma en que lo miras, se daría cuenta. Tú no me miras así ni a mí, ni a cualquier otro amigo. Jamás he visto que dirijas esa mirada a otra persona que no fuera él. Te quiero. Te necesito. Irte a visitar, es una ardua tarea, lo sabes. No puedo ir a ningún lado sin estar rodeado por muchas personas. Es triste. Ser famoso y por culpa de eso, no tener libertad. Odio mi vida si no estás cerca mío. Los días en que espero la contestación de mis cartas, me parecen eternos y a la vez, un suspiro. Los paso leyendo y releyendo las viejas cartas. La primer carta. Esa primer carta en donde aceptabas venir a pasar conmigo unos días. Ésa primer carta que me dió muchas esperanzas. Esa primer carta que me recuerda cuando salimos a pasear juntos. Cuando intenté besarte, y tú te apartaste. Ese momento en donde supe que nunca me querrías como yo te quiero. Ese momento en donde me confesaste que por más que él no te correspondiera, tú nunca ibas a dejar de amarlo, ni a estar con nadie más. Dijiste que conservarías las esperanzas de que él te quisiera, hasta el último día de tu vida. Y eso me dió una idea. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Porque te amo, y no imagino mi futuro sin tí. Pero él... Él a quien ni su nombre puedo escribir, porque es como la peor de todas las pesadillas para mi corazón. Él que es tan bueno, tan desagradecido, tan guapo, tan sínico, tan simpático, tan celoso, tan divertido, tan holgazán, tan afortunado por tener tu cariño, tan desdichado por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que significa para tí. Él. Él. Él... Deseo que él, para cuando recibas esta carta, se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quieres, y que lo necesitas. Deseo que él ya se haya enterado de que es el único dueño de tu corazón, que es lo único que hay en tu mente todo el tiempo, y que tanto el culpable de que tú no puedas dormir por las noches, como de que yo tampoco pueda dormir, por ser consciente de que estás desvelada. Te quiero, te lo digo una vez más. ¡Si supieras cuánto ansío escribir tu nombre! Con todo lo que significa para mí, y tener prohibido escribirlo, aún siendo tan perfecto y digno de tí... _

_Despedirme, que horrible que es. Sé que mis cartas son muy cortas, y vacías de contenido, pero juro que no lo hago así porque quiero, sino porque me obligan. Si alguien se enterara de que mantengo contacto contigo, de que nos escribimos cartas, pondría en verdadero peligro tu vida, y si algo te llegara a pasar por mí culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. Te amo, te lo vuelvo a decir: te quiero, te amo y te extraño muchísimo. En verdad. _

_Nuevamente debo decirte adiós. Pero quiero que le mandes saludos a todos por allí. Espero poder escribirte dentro de muy poco, y mientras tanto, seguiré esperando la contestación de esta carta, releyendo las anteriores, sólo para admirar tu letra, porque en verdad, las he aprendido de memoria._

_No puedo dilatar más el momento de terminar esta carta. En cualquier momento entraran a buscarme, y hace más de cinco minutos que tendría que haberte mandado el búo..._

_Muchos saludos, muchos abrazos, y muchos besos;_

_Tu amigo._

- ¿Otra vez estás leyendo esa carta?

- Sí... ¡Es que me trae tantos recuerdos! -dijo una mujer a su esposo, mientras se sacaba una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

- Lo sé, pero no debes agobiarte por eso... -intentó consolarla el hombre.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes, en el momento en que le mandé la contestación a esta carta -dijo blandiendo ante su esposo el amarillento pergamino que había estado leyendo- rastrearon a quién se dirigía, ¡y es por eso que él murió!  
- Ya lo sé. Yo estaba allí. Si no hubiera sido por él, la que habría muerto habrías sido tú.

- Tú no sabes lo que su amistad significó para mí. Él me brindó todo su apoyo cuando yo creía que tú no me querías... Yo hice que él sufriera, al negarle mi cariño...

- Pero era tu amigo, tú no sentías nada más por él. Tú siempre me amaste a mí, y yo sólo pensaba que lo querías más a él que a mí, y lo único que hacía era ponerme más y más celoso...

- Tienes razón. Pero no olvidaré nunca su amistad, ni todo lo que me quizo. Quizás, algún día yo lo hubiera llegado a querer así a él, aunque no debo aferrarme al pasado, debes entenderme, sin el pasado que tuve, no estaría viviendo este presente, ni me esperaría un futuro a tu lado. Ahora de lo único que tengo que preocupárme es de tí, y de ellos, el pasado, pasado, pero no olvidado.

El besó a su mujer, mientras le acariciaba el vientre. Ése vientre en donde crecían dos bebés, uno de cada sexo, que eran producto de un amor inigualable entre dos ex-compañeros de curso, que después de haber cursado juntos durante siete años en el mismo colegio, habían decidido ponerle fin a la amistad que tenían para darle lugar a lo que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro: amor.

Cada uno de los bebés, harían cosas muy importantes en el futuro. La niña, heredaría la inteligencia de su madre, al igual que el color de sus ojos, y los incisivos grandes que había tenido esta última durante catorce años. El niño, sería muy buen jugador de quidditch, sería entrenado por su padre, y heredaría de él el color verde de sus ojos, sus pecas, las pocas ganas de estudiar, y esa particular tendencia a romper las normas. Los padres aún no se ponían de acuerdo en cuanto al nombre de la pequeña, pero en cuanto supieron que también tendrían un niño, la decisión sobre su nombre fue unánime: se llamaría Viktor, en honor a la persona que había dado su vida por proteger a la persona a la que amaba de las manos de Voldemort. Hermione Granger se había casado a la edad de veintidos años, con la persona a la que había amado en silencio durante toda su vida, y que también la había amado en silencio, por miedo de no ser correspondido: Ron Weasley.


End file.
